


deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart

by castlestr33t



Series: temporary bliss [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, harry calls louis' hole a cunt thats it, like lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlestr33t/pseuds/castlestr33t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 2 !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart

Louis likes sex. Alright, that’s a lie -- he loves sex. He loves how he can get away from everything troubling his mind and all its baggage with a few bites to his neck and some harsh thrusts of his hips. A pretty boy with their red lips wrapped around his cock works wonders in the short term, Louis has also found. 

It probably started back in high school. He had just came out and he seemed to be the experimental case for a lot of the curious and horny lads that dominated both the chess club and the football team. Louis himself was a drama geek; therefore fitting into the gay stereotype quite perfectly. Ryan Nicholson had came up to him at the end of lunch on a Thursday and shyly asked him if he could blow him in the bathroom. Ryan was pretty in that discreet way but he had nice lips and he wasn’t a total asshole despite his reputation with shagging all the cheerleaders as well as some of the nerdy girls, so Louis agreed. It was messy but went well for Ryan’s first go. Then, news spread. Soon enough, Louis was handing himself out to everybody for mutual orgasms and stupid making out sessions in between Maths and Chemistry. 

It’s different now, back in the present. Louis isn’t so much as a slut - he has a good job as a writer for the local newspaper and he has nice friends that make him smile at 3am over a bottle of cheap champagne and he has a pretty boyfriend, Nick, and he still has the great ass that he had in high school. So, technically, Louis should be happy. 

But, of course, it isn’t that easy. Because Louis fucks his best friend when he’s bored and his best friend is in love with him and Nick is a step away from finding out so. That kind of complicates things just a tad. 

-

Nick forgets to buy Louis his favourite brand of cereal that morning (it's not that fucking hard, jesus christ, Louis just really likes Cornflakes opposed to Rice Krispies) so maybe that's why he is stood with Harry's reddened lips wrapped around the head of his cock in Harry's bathroom. Louis’ jeans are pooled down at his ankles and Harry is on his knees - as is protocol - and the younger boy’s too-large hands are wrapped around the thickness of Louis’ thighs whilst the boy being pleasured is leaning against the edge of the basin with the dip of his lower back supporting him.

The older boy runs his dainty fingers through his best friend's hair and allows a small hum at the back of his throat to vibrate nicely as Harry's tongue circles the redness of Louis' cock. 

"Such a slut on your knees for me, Harry" he whispers even though he knows that if Harry was capable of speech, he would protest. But Harry is... preoccupied so the younger boy just hums gently in a way that makes Louis groan. Harry is always, always so eager for his cock, as if his life depends on how fast he can make Louis come - it’s refreshing and such a nice change when compared to Nick who takes, takes and takes without even a second thought to the hardness between Louis’ own trembling thighs.

Harry relaxes his throat just enough so that he can go fully down on Louis’ cock, his nose nestling in the patch of pubic hair at the base of his cock and his lips stretched fully around Louis’ cock. With a low curse, Louis bucks his hips up and Harry nearly chokes, looking up at Louis with watering eyes. This pushes Louis over the edge and he comes with a harsh grunt and a hard pull of Harry’s curls and Harry, - always the people-pleaser - swallows Louis down eagerly with his large hands tightening in the flesh of Louis’ thick thighs. 

It takes Louis minutes to fully come down from the euphoric sensation of Harry sucking his cock and making him come in such a glorious fashion that he has to close his eyes tightly and it’s only when he feels the wetness of Harry’s lips at the hollow of his throat leading up to his earlobe that he realises that Harry has moved out of his position. 

“You okay, Lou?” Harry’s voice is teasing and makes Louis laugh. It makes him feel a million and three times better that he can have Harry on his knees one minute and laughing in his ear the next. It means their relationship isn’t as fucked up as it would seem to an outside observer, or so he would hope. 

Louis nods and flashes Harry a small smirk, shifting his blue eyes onto the silhouette of Harry’s jaw. “Fucking dandy,” he snickers and Harry rolls his eyes, leaning back to look at Louis properly and Louis wishes he wouldn’t do that.

Harry is beautiful. Like drop-dead, fucking, sell-your-soul gorgeous and they’ve been on enough nights out together for Louis to know how many people fucking want his best friend in their bed and in between their thighs. He has these bright fucking eyes that make Louis take a double take and sometimes he can sense the love in them, can see how fucking genuine someone like Harry is and it’s scary. Because Harry can’t love him like that. Louis isn’t even sure if he loves himself like that. Which sucks ass, but that’s life, he guesses. 

Louis licks his lips and nods, trailing his hand down Harry’s naked chest and stomach until his small fingers hook over the waistband of Harry’s Calvin Klein boxers and Harry gasps, his hips moving forward into the touch. Louis hadn’t touched Harry since he got there with irritation under his skin and his cock hardening in his pants at the thought of Harry on his knees for him so of course Harry is desperate for contact, his eyes wide and dilated. But still, it makes Louis feel important and sexy. 

With a cheeky grin, Louis pulls the garments down and slides them down Harry’s pale thighs, leaning up to press his thin lips to Harry’s ear. 

“Now, Haz, I’m gonna let you fuck my mouth and then I’m gonna ride you in the bedroom, yeah?” His whisper is low and full of sensuality and he feels powerful from the intensity of Harry’s shiver that he feels underneath his capable hands that rest on the juts of Harry’s bony hips, strategically placed away from his best friend’s hard cock.

Harry nods.

“Great!” Louis chirps before he sinks gracefully to his knees and watches Harry gulp.

-

Louis doesn’t expect it. Louis had never expected it, except now it’s happening and the twenty-something man has no idea how to deal with the concept. 

Harry found someone. Just when Louis loses Nick to a stupid artificially red headed bastard, Harry finds someone.

Like found someone. Someone that matters, that will kiss him sweetly, that will hold in the dead of the night when thunder and lightning is crashing against the windows and roof, that will wolf whistle for him proudly at the end of his every gig that Harry usually does on Wednesday nights at the pub around the corner. 

Chas is nice, he supposes. He smiles whenever Harry is around, he has a stable job, he doesn't make stupid jokes to piss everyone else off, he holds Harry by the waist in a careful manner. 

The thing is, Louis could do that, he could! But he’s never wanted to. Being Harry’s best friend and having the chance to fuck him whenever he wants works out perfectly for the both of them. Yet, Louis can’t help but choke on the fire hissing in his throat when he watches Harry with Chas. 

Zayn said it was jealousy which is a stupid fucking idea.

Louis Tomlinson never gets jealous. It’s a fact of the world and it’s a fact that isn’t going to change over his pretty, dimpled best friend. 

No, he’s not jealous. He just doesn’t quite understand how happy Harry can be with Chas, especially when once upon a time, all of Harry’s snorting laughter and dimpled smiles belonged to Louis and now... they don’t.

Louis isn’t jealous. He also is letting himself dwell on the fact that he doesn’t want to fuck anyone else now that Harry isn’t his to fuck anymore. Because that’s not really important is it? After all, Louis isn’t jealous. 

\- 

The first time Louis met Chas, he knew he hated him. He hated the way his grip on Harry’s hip was tight like Louis normally held him, he hated how smug his grin was, he hated how he wore his plaid shirts, he hated how loud his laugh was, he hated how he looked at Harry, he hated everything, everything, everything. 

-

“Lou! You’re gonna lose your fucking eyelids if you don’t blink soon!” Niall laughs loudly in Louis’ ear and Louis has to snap himself out of his reverie, blinking harshly away from the sight of Chas nibbling on Harry’s neck in the middle of the dancefloor. The man laughs softly and rolls his eyes at the blonde Irishman who is grinning widely at him, the alcohol quickly spreading throughout his body.

“Oh fuck off!” He laughs and excuses himself by elbowing his way through the crowd to go get a drink in the sweaty club that Niall had chosen for everyone to go to (everyone meaning Niall, Louis, Zayn and his girlfriend Perrie, Liam and his best friend Jade, Harry and (unfortunately) Chas). It’s much too warm and the red top that Louis had chosen a few hours ago now sticks to his damp skin, his quiff wilting down to brush against his tanned forehead but Louis had promised Niall that he would at least stick it out until 2am. It’s barely 1am now and Louis wants to fuck off, to get into bed and have a wank. 

Louis pushes his way through the crowd until he's leaning up against the wall to the far end of the club. It's discreet and there's a very low chance that anyone would find him and take him back to the midst of things. The wall is hot on his back, the heat sizzling through his baby blue shirt and Louis' mouth is dry. He scans the club until he's fixated on a grinding couple on the dance floor. One is taller than the other, both of their hips swaying in synchronisation and each of their hands finding purchase in the other's back pockets. The shorter one leans in to brush his red lips against the taller man's earlobe and Louis needs to look away, he needs to avert his gaze right this second. But he can't. Louis can see the rumble of laughter that goes through the taller man's chest before he turns his partner around so that his chest to flush against his back. 

And now, Louis can see. Even in the dim lighting of the club, Louis can see that the couple he was indeed watching are Chas and Harry. 

Louis wants to die. 

Louis is jealous, so fucking jealous he could punch a squirrel. Or something less fluffy. 

Louis can't stand it, the way Chas' lips lift into a smirk when he spots Louis; he can't stand how close the couple are; and he can't stand just how much he wishes it were him that Harry was cradling to his chest like a treasure. 

He can't, he can't, he can't. 

So he runs - as well as he can in his inebriated state - past the crowd, past the bar, past Niall and way, way past Chas and Harry until he's breathing in the filthy air of the London streets, the cold wind whipping at his cheeks. 

People are laughing their stupid drunk pathetic laughter and Louis wants every single one of them to die in a hole. 

"You're not in love, you're lonely, there's a difference" is his small mantra as he marches all the way home.

Louis wonders when it will start sounding like the truth to his ears.

-

It’s not until his fingers are hovering over the picture of Harry kissing Chas that Harry posted on Instagram an hour ago that he realises that he’s in love with Harry and he’s so so fucked. Because he wants to wake up next to Harry every morning and he wants to kiss him until he’s breathless and giggly and he wants to hold his hand in public and he wants to make love to him and he wants to be happy and make Harry happy and do just about everything in between.

Louis is so fucked. 

-

“Haz? What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Harry is sobbing over to the phone to Louis and all Louis can understand are the words, “Chas”, “fucked someone else”, “my bed”, “I hate him” and “Lou”. But there’s not really anything more that Louis needs to hear before he’s trying to hush him so that he can hear Louis clearly.

“Let me come get you, baby boy, where are you?” he soothes.

Harry whimpers and Louis can feel his heart break in his chest. “T-the park, Lou, it’s- I-”

“Haz, baby, Haz, just... calm down? I’m coming right now, darling”

Louis moves fast, faster than he would for anyone else in his life but this is Harry and that’s what love does to a person, he supposes. 

-

The moonlight streaming in through the stupid blinds that Louis had bought on an impulse buy is flickering and washing over Harry's face and jaw and Harry has never looked any more devastatingly beautiful than right now, Louis thinks. But Harry's jaw is set, eyes sad with an angry heat behind them so maybe he just looks devastatingly melancholy, instead. Yet, Louis still thinks he's beautiful so his prior idea still stands. 

Harry's white long sleeved top is hanging loose over his collarbones and the hem is ratty from being tugged at constantly within the last fifteen minutes and the cuffs of the sleeves are damp from Harry's tears. Apart from the state of his top and the swollen definition to his pale eyes, the rest of the green eyed boy's appearance seems to be in check - his black jeans are tight on his thighs, his boots are torn and his hair is held back by a tired bandana. 

Louis steps into the room, away from where he'd been leaning against the doorframe and sticks his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants so that he isn't tempted to reach out and seek Harry's warmth. 

"Haz?"

Harry looks up from where he is perched on the edge of the couch, his pink bottom lip caught in between his teeth. 

"What?" he whispers and his voice is numb. Louis' heart aches in his chest. 

He doesn't know what to say; to apologise for letting him see Chas fuck someone else, to shrug and not say anything at all or to sooth him with kind words that assure Harry that it probably meant nothing and maybe he got the wrong idea. But Louis doesn't want to say sorry because he isn't and he doesn't want to leave it hanging in the air because that's stupid and something he would've done before when he was pretending that he didn't care (and he does now) and there's no way Harry got the wrong idea about Chas' cock deep inside another man's ass, so the last option is just fucking irrelevant, to be honest. 

Instead, he settles for, "you deserve better, y'know?"

Harry's eyes widen momentarily in shock from how forward Louis' statement is, and to be honest, Louis doesn't blame him. Louis isn't an emotional person, he prefers to conceal everything and tries to not feel anything that could jeopardize his relationships with others around him. He likes to keep everything light and carefree but he doesn't want that anymore. He wants to feel and he wants to cry and he wants to shout and he wants to laugh and he wants to grin so badly that his jaw aches just because of the one boy right in front of him. It's minutes that seem to stretch into eternities before he stands up suddenly, his perfect green eyes shiny with tears.  
"How dare you, Louis! How fucking dare you tell me what I fucking deserve okay?! You don't get to fucking do that and you sure as hell don't get to stand there and fucking pity me!" Harry hisses. 

Louis' jaw clenches and he feels a wave of sadness cuddled in with anger wash over him. Harry doesn't get it, does he? He's beautiful and kind and loyal and sweet and giving and honest and deserving of anything and everything good in the world.

"You deserve a guy that won't fucking shag another guy in the bed that you've both slept in, Harry!" Louis shouts back at him and he's mad, really mad, because Harry can't even comprehend how amazing he is and Louis needs to make him see. 

Harry laughs, but there's no humour in the sound. It hurts Louis' heart because usually Harry's all bright smiles and booming laughter and deep dimples and Louis wants it back. He also wants to punch Chas straight in the fucking face so that he won't go near Harry again. 

"He loves me, Lou!" Harry cries and Louis wants to shake him until he sees sense. 

Louis snorts and rubs his hands over his face. He doesn't want to see how Harry is so big in front of him yet so small and shrunken at the same time. "If he loved you, he wouldn't have shagged that fucking blonde in ya bed!"

Hurt crosses Harry's face and Louis wants to apologise but before he can even process what's he said to the most important boy in his life, Harry shakes his head and laughs (humourlessly) again. "You've obviously no love for Nick, then!" He snarls and Louis' retort dies in his throat.  
No, Louis thinks. I've never loved him because I love you, you fucking prick.

Harry is defiant, staring back at Louis with heat in his gaze but Louis can still see the hurt hidden within the pale irises. It's like a storm brewing and dying out before igniting again and Louis doesn't want to step away from it all, no matter how much damage will go to him and his stupid, fucking heart that seeks Harry out. 

"You're right," he whispers, and Harry wasn't prepared for that. "I didn't love him. Do you know why?"

Harry presses his lips together and for a moment, Louis thinks that he's going to have to explain to him but then Harry nods as if he's had the answer figured out for years. "You're incapable of love, Lou. People love you but you don't love them back and it hurts and you hurt people but you don't care because love doesn't exist for you, it's a myth for you, isn't it?"

He doesn't know what spurs him on but then Louis pushes Harry roughly by the shoulders to sit back down onto the couch before he clambers onto his lap. The older boy grabs Harry by the hair and ignores the familiar heat in his stomach when Harry lets out that groan. He presses their foreheads together until Harry has no choice other than to look at him and their eyes lock, green on blue, shock on determination. 

"Tell me then," Louis whispers, his voice slow and solid, unwavering. "How I'm incapable of loving when I'm so fucking in love with you, Harry Styles?"

Louis doesn't have the chance to dwell on how Harry's eyes widen and his jaw slacks before he's climbing off his best friend's lap and tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. And it's stupid isn't it? That after all this, Harry is still his best friend. 

His hands fly to his stomach, as if he will possibly be able to hold himself together and that he won't fall apart at the seams right in front of Harry. Harry is still staring at him in shock and Louis can't stand it. He doesn't want to see pity or shock or angry or anything that he doesn't want to see. 

"You should just go" he whispers, his breathing shallow as he looks down at the ground. 

"Lou-"

"I said, get out!" Louis shouts and if Harry doesn't leave soon, then he's going to cry and he doesn't want that at all. "Please just fucking leave, Harry"

And Harry leaves and Louis turns to slam the door after him. But the harsh sound doesn't make any of it easier.

He thinks maybe he can move on now. Harry will leave him alone and stop reminding him just what he's missing when he's with Chas instead of him. Maybe he can smile properly again and laugh and drink without ulterior motives and fuck someone and get fucked by someone and everything will be alright and-

But maybe deep down, Louis doesn't want that, he wants-

Harry. 

Harry, Harry, Harry is- he's calling him. The boy's number is flashing up on Louis' phone and his breath catches. 

What the fuck?

He answers it. "What do you want, Haz?"

"I've been in love with you since I met you" Harry breathes over the line and Louis shakes his head. 

"Don't mess me about, Haz", and fuck the irony because that's all that Louis has ever done when concerning the two of them but he needs, he needs, he needs his life to be clear. The fog that surrounds his heart is choking him. 

Harry laughs with a lack of humour in the sound. "I'd never, Lou. I'm in love with you and I want to come back, please."

"You- please come back Haz" Louis is begging but he doesn't even care. He needs Harry like he needs air to breathe. 

Louis can almost feel the grin on the other side of the phone and Harry breathes out a "I'm still outside the door".

Louis has never opened the door so fast and the warmth that envelopes him is so suffocating and so beautiful at the same time. 

"Haz" Louis chokes out and looks up at Harry with wet eyes and a gentle smile. 

Harry smiles softly at the older boy and brings their lips back together. "I love you, Louis Tomlinson"

They kiss for what feels like a millennium and the feeling of Harry's loving lips against his makes him feel more wanted than he has ever felt in his life. When they part, Louis laughs out shakily and runs his hands on Harry's shoulders. 

"I love you, Harry Styles. Even if you are just a pretty submissive boy with dimples that are too good to be true" he teases breathlessly. 

Harry gasps out in mock shock, his hands tightening on Louis' hips that make Louis whine softly. 

"You wanna bet?"

Louis snorts and nods, tears forgotten. "You're not dominant, baby" he breathes. 

For a moment Louis thinks he's won and he wants to laugh but then Harry picks Louis up and pins him to the back of the door, his eyes dark. Then all laughter dies out and Louis' eyes widen. 

Harry smirks and presses his lips to the corner of Louis'jaw. "No talking unless I tell you to" Harry breathes and Louis has never felt so turned on than right now. 

"And if I do?" he teases breathlessly.

Harry nips at Louis' pulse point in his neck and pushes Louis harder to the door which makes the smaller boy gasp out a moan. "You'll be punished" he whispers. Louis moans and tilts his hips up because he needs, he needs, he needs. And he wants - he wants so much. 

“Yes, Haz,” he gasps out as Harry slowly grinds down onto him and the movement is teasing, slow, just like so many other times but the fact is that this time the intention is so so different and it makes all of Louis’ blood rush south quickly. 

“Get naked and on your knees for me, baby,” Harry says lowly in a dirty whisper against the shell of Louis’ ear and the smaller boy can only moan in response; both in frustration when Harry puts distance in between their bodies and in relief at the same time because /yes/. Louis quickly strips down, eyes locked on his trembling hands as he strips the white jeans away from his thighs and chucks them away. His hands go to the waistband of his boxers before he looks back up at Harry again. Harry arches an eyebrow and Louis flushes, his body buzzing with newfound excitement because no one makes him feel like this and maybe it’s because he’s in love with Harry or maybe it’s because he hasn’t ate much today that his stomach is warm with butterflies but it feels so /good/. He quickly takes off his boxers and pushes the material to his left where the rest of his clothes lay.

Harry’s dark eyes bore into him and Louis flushes all over, his hands cupping the base of his stomach as he immediately sinks to his knees and spreads his thighs because he’s not stupid - he knows what is expected of him. He waits patiently for Harry to give him a new instruction. Louis bites his lip to hold in his gasp as he sees the expanse of Harry’s stomach and chest slowly be revealed as Harry takes off his shirt. Harry’s skin looks so soft yet so defined and is matted with beautiful black ink that Louis wants to trace his tongue over. Harry’s hands go to the belt buckle around his jeans and he unbuttons his jeans, bringing out his hard cock and holding it by the base. 

Louis wants to feel Harry’s fat cock heavy against his tongue. 

Harry crooks a finger and Louis hurriedly slides over to him on his knees, his lips parting obediently, eager and hungry for it. Whatever Harry will give him, Louis will take. Harry smiles softly down at Louis and rubs his thumb over the swell of Louis’ bottom lip and Louis finds himself leaning into it, his breath hitching in his throat. 

"I bet you wanna come, don’t you, Lou??" Harry murmurs tauntingly to the naked boy in front of him. Louis nods eagerly. His thighs are aching from his kneeling position on the floor with his legs spread and his weight balanced on the balls of his feet but this is what Harry wants so he’ll be good. 

"Please" he begs with his cerulean blue eyes wide as he gazed up at the tall boy.

For a second, but only a second, Louis thinks that maybe Harry will take pity on him but when Harry tugs harshly on his caramel locks with a snapped "tough shit", Louis knows that he isn't the one in charge anymore and a gentle whimper breaks out. His cheeks are flushed he feels ruined, totally ruined, with the pre cum that has been leaking out the head of his red hard cock. He feels hot all over from the intensity of Harry's gaze and it's a change from being the one looking down on the slut but Louis thinks he likes it. 

"Sir, Please" he whines. Harry smirks and leans down to press a harsh kiss to his parted lips before pulling back a second later and Louis can't take his eyes off of Harry's broad chest, the skin decorated with beautiful black ink. 

"You gonna suck daddy's cock, baby?" Harry purrs, his tone soft and seductive as he swipes his thumb over the flesh of Louis' bottom lip. Louis' eyes widen with want and he nods, his breath hitching in his throat. 

Harry smirks and grabs the back of Louis’ head to push his mouth down onto his cock and Louis moans loudly as his mouth is filled with the heat and width of Harry’s cock. The length is heavy on his tongue and Louis can feel his own cock twitch in between his thighs. The older boy keeps his hands to himself, wrapping around his thighs as he bobs his head in between Harry’s thighs until he’s taking Harry in all the way, his small nose brushing against Harry’s sternum. Harry moans loudly and tugs on Louis’ hair so that Louis’ breath hitches in his throat again as he slides his tongue down the underside of Harry’s cock because he knows how to make him fall apart. 

Louis sucks hard on the tip of Harry’s cock with his eyelashes fluttering against his tanned cheekbones as he breathes through his nose so that he doesn’t embarrass himself.

“Lou,” Harry chokes out and grabs on Louis’ hair again to pull him off his cock. He moans loudly at the sight of a long string of saliva connecting Louis’ bottom lip to the head of his cock and he has to bite down on his bottom lip to calm himself down.

But, fuck.

“Sir?” Louis asks in a low, innocent whisper that goes straight to his cock.

“I’m gonna eat out your pretty cunt now,” he breathes heavily and takes in Louis’ gasp with pride as he pushes Louis to his back and crawls in between his thighs, his hands framing in Louis’ hips. “then I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard,” he noses against the inside of Louis’ thigh. “does that sound good? Hm?”

Louis whines and nods, rising his hips up in want. Harry smirks and kicks off his jeans using his feet so that there’s no boundaries between the two.

“Good boy,” Harry purrs and sucks in a bruise to the inside of Louis’ thigh before he licks a fat stripe over Louis’ exposed hole. Louis cries out and his back arches slightly before he forces himself to relax and sink back down to the ground. He turns his head as Harry licks inside of Louis’ tight heat, his tongue making expert flicks and slides along the walls of Louis’ hole. 

Harry has reduced Louis into a whining, sweaty mess with his forehead stuck to his forehead and his lip bright red from being tugged at with his teeth. His chest and stomach is flushed, his cock painfully hard and thighs trembling, his hole stretched and wet. “Haz, please,” he begs, his voice raw. 

Pulling back with wet lips and a smirk on his lips, Harry sidles up to Louis so that he is leaning over him, his huge body shadowing over Louis. Louis feels so small and vulnerable and so wanted and loved at the same time. He needed this, needs this and he’s pathetically in love with Harry Styles, but it’s okay. 

“You want fucked, princess?” he teases and runs his fingers down Louis’ chest to wrap around Louis’ cock. Louis chokes out a ‘yes’ and he nods frantically.

Harry chuckles softly and fits their mouths together as he angles his hips up until he’s in the perfect position to push into Louis’ wrecked hole. He does so slowly, until he’s fully inside of Louis and by then, Louis is moaning pathetically against Harry’s lips. Tugging at Louis’ bottom lip with his teeth so that Louis can’t say anything, Harry begins to slowly rock in and out of Louis as he builds up a tempo until he is pounding harshly in and out of Louis’ sweet cunt. 

“H-Haz!” Louis moans when Harry releases his bottom lip, his fingernails scratching paths down Harry’s back. “Please, faster, I need to come, c’mon, please!” The fact that Harry has reduced him to nothing but a trembling mess underneath him means very little to Louis as Harry fucks him hard into the floor.

Harry moans and angles his hips up and when he feels Louis’ grip on his back intensify and his hole clench around his hard cock, Harry knows that he’s found Louis’ spot. “No coming until I tell you to!” he warns in a growl as he pounds relentlessly against Louis’ prostate. 

Louis mewls and arches his back, eager for it, needing to find his release, his breath coming out in short, desperate pants. Harry is hot and hard above him and his eyes are dark and demanding and it’s driving Louis up the wall with desire nipping at the insides of his thighs and lower back. 

Leaning up to nip at Louis’ earlobe, Harry breathes out, “come, baby,” and Louis shouts out Harry’s name as he comes hard between their bodies, the white substance coating both of their stomachs and hitting Louis’ collarbones. Harry moans brokenly before he comes with a sharp thrust, filling Louis up before slacking above him, his hips slowly rocking to push the two of them through their orgasms. 

They both breath heavily for long minutes before Harry rolls off to the side and brings Louis with him, cuddling the smaller boy to his chest and tangling their legs together. Harry presses a soft kiss to Louis’ temple and Louis breathes out shakily with a blissed out smile painted across his pink lips. Louis feels right, feels loved and wanted and like everything is okay in the world. Honestly, as long as he has Harry in his life, no matter what shape or form, he knows that everything will be okay. 

“Hey, Lou?” Harry says after a moment. 

“Yes?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Louis giggles and presses a kiss to the underside of Harry’s jaw. “Of course baby,” he murmurs and he can’t get over the fact that Harry practically glows under the simple term of endearment. 

“Lou?” Harry says again.

“Mm?”

“Told you I could be dominant.”

Louis laughs, the sound carefree and loving and he smacks Harry’s chest, rolling his eyes at the smug grin on Harry’s face. “I love you, idiot.”

“I love you, too,”

The boys fall asleep on the floor with bruises on their hips, smiles on their lips and love in their hearts. Not all bliss is temporary. 

 

-


End file.
